Remnant Adventures V3
by Razaraga
Summary: So, last two versions... didn't really get anywhere, but I am DETERMINED to do this damn thing, so let's try for number 3!
1. Chapter 1

"Where… the hell am I?" I asked out loud to seemingly nothing, looking around the alley that I had appeared in, frowning. I looked around and saw someone beside me who appeared to be passed out. The being was female with dark brown hair. She wore simple clothes as she layed there.

Frowning in concern, I walked over to her, gently shaking her shoulder. "Hey, you, wake up, an alley isn't the best place to sleep." I said. After a few times the person turned over and looked at me.

Then punched me in the face.

"AHHHHHHH! RAPE!" she screamed as I held my nose in pain.

"Lady, calm down, I was just waking you up!" I shouted, clutching my nose… but the pain had vanished, leaving me confused. I looked up and saw her standing in front of me in some martial arts stance.

"Don't come near me, I know Karate," she looked like she was now thinking about something. "And Boxing and kickboxing, and Taekwondo, and Judo and-"

"Stop!" I yelled. "I get it, I won't come near ya." I assured.

"Well good, because I would mess you up!" she said as she finally started to look around. "Hey! Where are we?"

"No clue, lady." I said, shrugging. She looked around a bit before kicking the wall.

"Nope, it's solid." she said cheerfully.

"So, we seem to be lost and have no idea why we're here… this sounds like the start of a fanfiction." I said.

"Something like that, say who are you?" she asked me.

I was about to answer, but then saw a mirror, and frowned heavily again. "I didn't look like this before." I said. I had purple hair, a heavy black patch over my left eye, and a right blue eye, with some of my hair covering the left eye. The woman came looking in the mirror as well.

"Hey! I didn't look like this as well!" she said until she looked at herself a bit more, her dark brown hair that looks like chocolate and her green eyes looked back at her. After doing a few posies she tilted her head. "I look better than before."

"I'd say you look good." I agreed. She looked at me with a frown.

"Easy pal, I still don't know you so I got my eyes on you." she said as she made the gesture of her watching me.

I chuckled, holding my hands up. "That's fine, but since we're in a… similar situation, we should probably stick together." I said.

"Fine, but if you try something I'll mess you up." she said as she went to another fighting stance.

I shrugged. "I promise to not try anything if you don't." I told her simply.

"Deal, so what's your name?" she asked, going back to her chipper self as if what she said before never happened.

"Roxo Gris." I decided on the spot. "Yours?"

"Ummm… Aub." she said simply as she pointed to her hair.

"Fair enough." I said, slipping my hands into my hoodie pockets. "We should explore, get a layout of where the fuck we are."

"Okay!" Aub said happily.

"You can follow me, so I don't do anything to ya." I said, smirking at her as I lead the way out of the alley, absentmindedly grabbing a backpack that looked like it was just left there. I looked out of the alley way and saw that there were others going on with their business. The two of us walked out of the alley and headed in a random direction.

"So, do you seem to have anything… strange, about you? I mean like feelings and stuff, you might have powers." I whispered to her as we walked.

"Umm no, I don't feel anything different." she answered. She walked beside me as if there wasn't a care in a world for her. "What about you?"

"I feel… something." I mumbled. "It feels small, like there will be more of it, but I don't really know it's **status**." I said, before a menu appeared in front of me, making me stop, causing her to bump into me.

"Hey! The hell man, why did you stop?" she asked me.

"Can… you not see this menu?" I asked, gesturing to the menu that she evidently couldn't see.

"Menu? No, I don't see one does it have food on it?" she asked me.

"No, it appeared when I said **status**." I told her, causing it to disappear, and me to facepalm.

"What now dude?" she asked me, now standing in front of me.

"Wait… if I have what I think I have… we need to get somewhere private." I said, grinning, an idea forming in my mind. Aub looked at me for a moment before looking around.

"Does that bag of yours have money in it?" she asked me.

"Lemme check." I said, sliding it in front of me and checking inside, seeing some strange bills I felt like I should remember. "Yes." I told her, zipping it closed and back onto my back.

"Great! So we can go in there." she said as she points to what looks like a hotel.

"Cool, let's go in." I said, walking towards the hotel. We walked in and I saw that the interior was plain and simple. I saw a man reading a book at the front desk with weird cards behind him.

"Hey." I said, walking up to the dude. "I need a room, please."

The man looked up at me and at Aub. He raised an eyebrow at us.

"Aren't you a little young for this kid?" he asked me. I frowned at him until I felt Aub elbow me.

"Show him the money." she whispered. I nodded, slipping my hand into the bag and grabbing some with large numbers, holding three up for him to see. He looked at them for a moment before reaching for one of the cards. He took it and hands it to me.

"First floor, fifth door to your left." he said before looking back to his book.

"Thank you." I said, taking Aub with me into the room he instructed, locking it behind me. The room was simple and I didn't have a problem with it other than one thing; it had one bed. Aub went over to it and sat down on it.

"Comfy, so what's with this menu thing?" she asked me.

"Well, I think I know what my ability is, it's something called 'the gamer'." I said.

"Okay…" she said as she stared at me. "What's that?"

"Well, you know RPG games, where you do stuff to get skills and levels?" I asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" she asked me crossing her arms.

"I can do that now… in real life." I told her. She blinks at me.

"So you can do that, can I do that?" she asked. Before I could answer she turned away from me. "Status!" she waited for a few moments. "Nope, I can't do that."

"And I got an idea… games usually have _cheats_." I said, grinning. "So I think I can quite literally, cheat at life."

"Cool… I think? What does your stats look like as is?" she asked me.

" **Stats.** " I said, bringing my stats up.

 **Name: Roxo Gris**

 **LV 3**

 **HP: 30/35**

 **MP:150/150**

 **AURA: 100/100**

 **STR: 10 (bonuses: +0)**

 **DEX: 12 (bonuses: +1)**

 **CON: 16 (bonuses: +3)**

 **INT: 15 (bonuses: +2)**

 **WIS: 18 (bonuses: +4)**

 **CHA: 18 (bonuses: +4)**

I told her what my stats were. "It looks like they're going by DND rules, for these." I added.

"Sweet! Wait so your health max is thirty five?" she paused as she mumbles to herself, it sounds like she was doing math. "That would make you more of a fighter with a high intelligence so maybe a mage warrior or something."

"So brains and brawn then? Nice." I said, before thinking. "You know, in the GAMER, I should be able to get skills by acquiring skill books… we should find a library."

"Eldritch knight! That's it!" she yelled happily. "Huh? Oh right library to find skill books, got it does it have me in there?"

"Let me see… no, but it said I _should_ be able to do _this_." I said, tapping a couple 'buttons' and sending her a party invitation. She blinked a few times before a window appeared, saying ' _invitation accepted!'_ on it. A new window opened up to the side that says 'party'.

I opened up her stats, reading them out to her.

 **Aub**

 **Lv: 3**

 **HP:32/32**

 **MP: 175/175**

 **AURA: 100/100**

 **STR: 10 (bonuses: +0)**

 **DEX: 18 (bonuses: +4)**

 **CON:15 (bonuses: +2)**

 **INT: 16 (bonuses: +3)**

 **WIS: 18 (bonuses: +4)**

 **CHA:15 (bonuses: +2)**

"We have close stats kinda." I commented. I looked over at her as she did more math.

"From what I can tell… I'm more dex and wis base so more of a ranger than a rogue… also if you had brains and brawn than your strength would be higher but we have the same, so you can take a few hits and blast them with fire so something." she said as she looked at me. She blushed a bit. "Yes yes I know it sounded nerdy but I was a bit of a tabletop gamer back then."

"I like nerdy, relatable." I told her, giving her a charming narrowed her eyes at me but didn't lose her blush.

"Right, so you can see stats for yourself and me, what else can you do?" she asked me.

"Well, if I do _this_ …" I mumbled, _staring_ at a table, before I got a notification.

 **Through careful observation, you have developed the 'observe' skill! You just had to, didn't you?**

"I now have the 'observe' skill… should give me good reads on anyone not too much of a higher level than us… so anyone not trained too much." I told her.

"Neat, is that the only skill you have?" she asked me.

"I appear to have some cooking, reading, gaming, a little drawing and writing." I told her, shrugging. "Never did much other than those things… probably why my WIS and INT are so large."

 **Through deductive reasoning, you have gained +1 WIS**

 **Through a smart observation, you have gained +1 INT**

"Huh… seemed I don't need to level up to gain INT and WIS, good to know." I said, smirking.

"Neat, so you can gain points by doing stuff." Aub said as she looked around the place.

"Well, it's getting late." I said, putting the backpack in my INVENTORY. "We should go to sleep."

She looked at me and slowly at the bed. She sighed as she stood up.

"So, you want right side or left side?" she asked me.

"Don't care which… I'll sleep on the floor even, if you want. I'm used to sleeping on hard surfaces." I said, smiling at her.

 _ **Due to certain circumstances, your relationship grows with Aub from 'Ally' to 'Friend'.**_

I pointedly ignored the notification, since said friend was speaking. "Fine, I'll take the right side." she said as she looks at the bed.

"You sure you're okay with it?" I asked gently.

"Yes I'm fine with it, I used to sleep with my brothers when I was younger," she paused for a second. "We were poor, had few beds to use until I was old enough to work."

"I thank you for your kindness." I said, giving a overly dramatic bow, before walking over to the dresser and checking inside. "Huh… good luck, the last tenants seem to have left their pajamas."

"Is there some in my size?" she asked. I turned to tell her but stopped as I saw her already in her underwear. "What?"

I blushed a little, looking away. "I think these should work." I mumbled, tossing her a overly large t-shirt and some shorts.

"Thanks." she said. I looked over the other clothes for a moment before something hits me on the head. I pulled it away and saw that it was the shorts that I gave her. I looked back at her as she was in bed already.

"Don't need them, the shirt is fine." she said looking at it. "It's like a robe on me."

"Alright… look away, please." I said, gathering a grey shirt and purple pajama pants. I looked back to see her not looking my way, she had a pillow over her head to give me privacy.

I quickly removed my shirt, hoodie, and sweatpants, sighing as I looked at myself. There were a few scars over my chest and sides, and I didn't really look like either gender, so I never bothered with buying more than underwear.

Even that was neutral, just grey briefs.

"Wow, at first I didn't think about it but you don't look like a boy or a girl." Aub said. I looked back and saw her staring at me.

I yelped, blushing and quickly throwing my clothes on, pointedly looking _away_ from her, my purple hair covering my face as best it could.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked me

"I… don't like people looking at my scars." I said, in a near whisper. "It… brings back bad memories." I added, choking up a little.

"Huh, sorry but I was more pointing out the fact that I can't tell your gender, like hell at first I thought you were a girl then when you talked I thought you were a guy." she looked away with a frown. "This hurts my head."

"It's fine." I mumble, getting into my side of the bed, turned with my back to her. "I'm use to it." I said in a sad tone.

"You sound like my sister, oh well." she said as she turn the light off. "Night."

"Night…" I said in a depressed tone, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 _ **Aub PoV**_

I laid in bed for a few minutes awake as I listened to Roxo breathing. I thought back to when I met them and tried to figure it out, were they a he or a she?

' _Ugg, I shouldn't be thinking this, it's dumb.'_ I thought as I looked back at them. Slowly I got a closer look at them, from just looking at them I could see Roxo as a girl but I couldn't tell really by the way they spoke.

I groaned as I turned over and looked out of the window.

' _Is this some sort of character thing that if they do one thing they would move to either sex?'_ I thought. ' _I have to keep that in mind.'_

I sighed and closed my eyes, falling to a dreamless sleep, like always.

* * *

 _ **Roxo POV, the next morning**_

I felt something warm on my back. It was soft and comfy. I opened my eyes and looked down to see arms wrapped around me. I looked back and saw Aub hugging me from behind. She pulled me closer to her, her breasts pressing onto my back as she muttered something.

I blushed furiously… but I was a little starved for this kind of contact, so I simply looked forwards and closed my eyes, a blush on my face as I stayed there.

I heard her mumbled something as her arms pulled away as she sat up. I opened my eye a bit and saw her sitting up and looking at me half asleep. She shook me a bit.

"Sis… wake up… time for school or something." she said as she got out of bed.

"Aub, I think _you_ need to wake up." I told her, still blushing as I sat up myself. She looked back at me before rubbing her eyes a bit. She looked at me with a head tilt.

"Really dude, it's so hard to tell you from a guy or a girl," she said, now more awake. "Right now you look like a girl."

"It doesn't help I don't really _sound_ like either." I mumbled. "And I'm not a dude, not a girl." I added.

"Whatever," she said as she turned to the dresser and pulled the shirt off, leaving her in only her underwear. She looked around on the floor for a bit. "You see my clothes?"

"I inventoried them so no one would come in and steal them." I told her, blushing and looking away as I held her clothes out for her.

"Thanks." She said as she took them. She started to put them on as she looks at me. "What's with the blush?"

"You're attractive, and your underwear doesn't cover much." I said bluntly. She slowly looked at me with a blush.

"DANG IT WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT!" she yelled before stomping around with no pants on. She stopped and looked at me. "And there's no other room here as well."

"I know… you could warn me so I can turn away thought." I said, before blinking in realizations.

"Also, I just realised… I can do this." I said, equipping my clothes from yesterday with my inventory.

"Well that's just handy." she said as she turned away and put on her pants while muttering to herself.

"So, library?" I asked, standing.

"Yeah, sure…" she muttered, sounding a lot calmer than normal, even shy like. Her body seemed to reflect that, her hair was covering her face a bit.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned. She shifted a bit.

"Yes… no… I don't know," she mumbled before looking away.

"Do… you want to talk?" I asked, patting the space next to me as I sat down on the bed again. She didn't move from where she was standing. I was about to ask her again until she spun around.

"SO! Library right?" she asked me, much more happier than before. "Well, let's go!"

I watched her turn and started skipping out of the room. Shrugging, I walked with her, passing the person at the fist a small tip on the way out.

"Thanks- wait weren't you a guy before?" the man said.

"Nope!" Aub said hooking my arm but for pulling me out of the building humming happily. We continued on as Aub asked a few people were the library is located. As she did this I noticed a few things, one is that when she woke up she was all angry, then shy, and now happy. It's as if her emotions were all screwy.

"You're ever so slightly bipolar, aren't you?" I asked, an amused tone in my voice.

"Just a bit!" she said happily.

"I used to be to, had a trick for it to keep it in control." I commented as she continued to drag me along.

"Does it have anything with you being neutral?" she asked.

"A bit." I started, shrugging. "I try to look at everything as 'I don't care' and it works… except for the occasional, like every two weeks or so, bursts of just pure _emotion_ I get."

"I see, well I'm not going to do that, hey! We're here!" she said as I looked forward. I saw a large building with the words 'library' at the front. Aub just dragged me inside and now we're standing in front of a librarian. She looked at us with a tired smile.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We're just here to browse, for now." I told her, before my eyes wandered a little to my right, and I froze, seeing something that made me smile widely.

"I see, well I hope you find something… miss?" the librarian said confused.

"Don't worry, me and my sister will!" Aub said quickly and pulled me along happily.

I grabbed the thing I saw as she dragged me, mildly irritated now. "Still not a girl." I said, frowning a small bit.

"Hey, I feel off if I called you 'they' or 'them' so I'm going to call you how I see you." she said in a more calm tone.

"Alright, fair enough." I said with a sigh, smirking. "Look at what I found." I said, bringing the book up. It was titled 'Undertale'.

"Neat." she said.

"And it's a _skill book_." I told her, smiling widely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING, SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

I snapped out of my excitement over finding out the Undertale book was a skill book, looking at Aub. "Anyway, let's go find more skill books." I said.

"Alright." she said. We found some books on martial arts, some on handling weapons, and other misc books that ended up being skill books, grabbing them all before moving to the front desk, dropping the huge pile on the desk. As a plus, both our STR increased by three because of how many we carried.

"Hey look what I found." Aub said as she holds up a book. I looked at it and saw the title 'The World of Remnant'. "Isn't that the world of RWBY?"

"I thought the dust books were strange." I said, smirking. "At least we know where we are now… but _when_ are we?"

"I don't know, I just found the book." she said while crossing her arms.

"Let's buy these and leave… something tells me these books won't be there anymore if I click 'yes' on if I want to learn the skill." I told her as we set the books down on the counter. We got the books with no issue other then that fact Aub still calls me her sister, every time I glare at her she glares back. We put the books into my inventory and headed to some park nearby. We sat down on a bench in front of a large pond with some people walking around.

"Did this just turn into a date?" I suddenly asked.

"No, why?" Aub asked as she looked at some of the skill books.

"The situation we're in is a little date like… we're sitting next to each other on a park bench." I said. Aub just rolled her eyes as she looked at me.

"Do you want it to be a date?" she deadpanned.

"Maybe." I said, shrugging. "Again, you _are_ attractive… in more way than one."

"Well that's nice and all but if we are then I'll still call you a girl." she said as she looked out to the water.

"Okay, babe." I said jokingly, smiling at her. She just stared at me for a moment.

"So you do know, neat." she said quickly.

"That you're at least bi? Yeah, I'm not one to judge," I started before taking one of her hands in a risky decision. "If you'll have me, I'll be here for you… we're in this situation together, after all."

Aub stared at me before blushing a bit. I saw her emotions go haywire at this, her face going from happy to sad to angry and all over. She didn't look at me but she started to have a bit of a panic attack.

Acting swiftly, I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close and whispering random comforting things as I rubbed her back to calm her. This seemed to do the trick as she calmed down a bit as she looked at me.

"I'm… sorry, for calling you a girl…" she whispered.

"I think if it's you, I can learn to live with it." I whispered back, smiling at her. She smiled as she just leans on me.

 **Increased relationship with AUB earned through comforting her and supporting her, she is now your girlfriend! Treat her well!**

"Fastest time to get a girlfriend huh?" she said.

"Honestly? You're… kinda my first actual girlfriend." I admitted with a blush, idly rubbing her back.

"Same here." she said as she looked at me. I stared at her for a moment before she rolled her eyes. "What? Yeah I had a few boyfriends before but… I didn't feel anything from them."

"I meant… first relationship with someone else in general that's not family." I clarified to her, blushing more, looking away sheepishly. "I… was kinda a introvert, before."

"I see," she whispered. We sat there in silence before she spoke up. "Even though you identified as a neutral person you do look like a pretty girl."

This caused my blush to increase, thrown off by the compliment. "Y-you look in a mirror? Your twenty times as beautiful as I am." I said, not even flirting, just being honest.

She giggled at me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Now, should we read these books?"

"You can read them if you want, I think I absorb their knowledge." I told her, blushing more from the kiss, shyly giving her one back. As I did this, we heard footsteps as someone approached. I saw a man walk past us, saying something like 'dykes' at us. Aub eye twitched at this.

"I'll be right back." she said as she stood up and quickly followed the guy. I saw her eyes changed colour, they were red now. As I watched her I saw a new window appeared.

 _ **New information on party member found!**_

 _ **Stats changed.**_

 _ **STR: 13 18**_

 _ **DEX: 18 13**_

I waited about a minute until she returns to me.

"Back! So I'll start reading some of them." she said as she grabs a book and start reading.

"What happened to the jerk?" I asked, curious, bringing her closer in a one armed hug.

"Meh, nothing much." she said with a smile.

"Okay." I said, deciding to trust her. "Tell me when you're done with a book so I can absorb it."

Slowly but surely we got through all of the books we got. At one point we saw people came by to help a man with a broken arm. Aub simply whistled innocently when this happened.

"Good job." I whispered to her, kissing her cheek. She giggled as the two of us read. After an hour I finished the last book we got.

"So, what now?" Aub asked as she was laying down with her head in my lap.

"Now, I see if my hunch from earlier was right." I said, smirking. " **Options** " I stated clearly, making said menu appear.

 **VISION{DEFAULT}**

 **HEARING{DEFAULT}**

 **DIFFICULTY{DEFAULT}**

 **GENDER{BOTH…?}**

 **CHEATS{OFF}**

"So, what do you see?" Aub asked. I told her what I saw, including the cheats and gender parts. I saw a small smile on her when I said the gender parts.

"Neat." she said simply.

"I'm gonna turn the cheats on." I informed her, smirking. As I push the 'on' part for Cheats I saw more windows appear. One for changing stats, looks, personality, heck there's one for Aub as well..

It was tempting, to change her to be mine completely… but I decided not to. Instead, I changed my looks to be a little more pretty but neutral, and then opened the menus for stats.

"What stats do you want?" I asked her, smirking, before I had a thought. "Actually… we should keep this as a trump card, like we can suddenly get a lot stronger for no real reason, so try and stay a 'normal' level."

"Okay, hey! You look more feminine!" she said.

"I do?" I asked, looking at myself and realising I did, but decided not to change it. "Whatever, still saying I'm a they to anyone we meet, cause I am."

"Yeah yeah," she said as she made a playful evil grin. " but soon my corruption will spread and you become more feminine, BWHAHAHA!"

"I don't mind looking feminine, I mind people assuming I'm a chick when I'm not." I told her. Her smile disappeared as she looked away.

"S-sorry…" she whispered.

"It's fine." I assured, gently grabbing her chin and bringing her face to look into mine. "Don't worry about it." I added, kissing her nose.

"Well try to call you the gender," she said with a smile before poking my chest. "But for some reason you start growing breasts we're going bra shopping, deal?"

"Deal." I said, smiling. "You know, I can change my looks with cheats… other than changing my skin tone, eyes or hair color, any preferences?"

"I don't know really, half of me wants to say go more female but that would be selfish of me." she said with a frown. "You could have a more feminine body but have your male parts screw with people by saying ''it's they'."

"Alright… how big you want them?" I asked, cupping my flat chest with a smirk, before putting my hands down. "Actually… we should get back to the hotel for this."

"Okay, but if you're doing this I don't want to be left out." she said with a huff.

"You want a upgrade too? But you're already perfect…" I said, trailing off as I took her hand and stood up.

"Again, I don't want to be left out." she said as she squeezed my hand. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Alright, if you're sure…" I trailed off, dragging her towards the hotel, the previous payment having been enough for two nights. The man from the night before looked up and was going to say something but shook his head.

" I seriously need some glasses." he muttered.

"Probably." I snarked as we walked past, going into our room. "Okay, do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she spun around and present herself. "My dear friend, you may now have your way with my body."

"But… there's really nothing I'd want to change." I said, blushing. There wasn't anything about her body I didn't like, and I did get two good looks because of her shamelessness. She crossed her arms and frown.

"Come on, there has to be something," she did some poses for me, some that made me blush.

I looked over her body for a moment as I think; she had a pretty body, normal size breasts, a small cute butt and a pretty face. We were the same height and she had long hair which I noticed she tried to blow away a strand of hair that she seemed to get annoyed with.

I decided to make her 'assets' more firm, and make her hair so it was longer in the back, the front short enough to not get in the way, but didn't change anything else, clicking 'confirm' when I was done.

I watched her shudder a bit as the changes. It seems that there were some other changes as well, her breasts seemed to perked up a bit and filled out some more, her skin looked better than before and that was it. She looked at herself in the mirror to check herself over, giving her breasts and butt a squeeze.

"Prefer the firm type eh?" she said with a cocky grin.

"A little." I said with a blush and a shrug, before I opened my own customization menu and slid it over to her. "You can do what you want with my body, except what I told you not to." I said with a blush, taking my clothes except my underwear off to give her a better look. "And no gender changing, please." I added.

"Right… what were the no nos again?" she asked me as she looked at the menu with a serious look on her.

"Skin, eyes, hair, all of them color, but I don't mind if you lengthen or shorten my hair, and no gender change." I told her, face red from blush as I stood there practically naked.

Part of me was worried that she would give me a body that I didn't want but she spent three times longer than I did for her, she makes some changes but shakes her head and resets it. At some point she took her clothes off and was in her underwear and looking at herself, then at me, then at the menu.

I fidgeted nervously, waiting for her to decide on something. Finally she made her changes and nodded as her finger hovered over what I guess is the confirm button.

"You ready?" she asked me.

"Y-yeah." I said, nodding. She looked back at the menu and took a deep breath as she pressed it.

The effects were immediate. I felt pins and needles throughout my body, my hands went to my chest as I felt pressure pushing out from there. I watched as my breasts pushed out and filled my hands. The same happened with my butt as it too pushed out a bit.

It only lasted a minute as they stopped growing. My hair seemed to recede into my head a bit. My hair over my left eye didn't seem to move at all but I felt as if most of my hair became shorter. Soon the changes were done and I stood there with my arms wrapped in front of me. I saw Aub staring at me blushing.

I blushed as well. "Well… d-do I look good?" I asked, doing a hesitant pose. She didn't answer, all she did was make a high pitch sound. I walked over to her, feeling my hips sway a bit which made her make the same sound again.

"Do you wanna… test out these new bodies of ours?" I asked semi-seductively, voice cracking a little, a deep blush on my face. She didn't answer as she just stared at me. I watched as her eyes started to changed colour from bright green to dark blue to yellow and back again. Her breathing became shorter and faster as the colours changed at a faster pace.

Seeing her panic attack, I immediately hugged her tightly to myself. "Shh, calm down, everything's fine." I whispered, rubbing her back as I carried her over to the bed, sitting with her.

I was surprised that her skin was now more smoother and softer than before. I shook my head and hugged her tightly in my arms, I felt my newly made breasts push into her which made her shiver a bit.

A few minutes passed as Aub was finally calming down. "Are you alright?" I asked, running my hand through her hair to keep her calm. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She just simply nodded at me.

"I guess this means no fun?" I asked playfully, blushing as I continued rubbing her back and running my hand through her hair.

She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile as her eyes changed to a soft blue. As she did this a window appeared.

 _ **New development on party member has been added: due to emotional outbursts party member has to learn to control her emotions, emotions now showing through color of eyes.**_

Aub looked me oddly as I read the window. "Looks like you need to learn some emotion control there, Aub." I informed, chuckling. "How about we try some meditation, and work from there?"

"Meditation?" she asked confused, her eyes turned dark green at this.

"It's where you relax and, in some cases, try to get a better handle on your emotion." I informed her, setting her next to me on the bed, before I took a relaxed position. "First, relax."

"Okay…" she said as she took some deep breaths.

"Now, that you're calm, simply sit back and try staying that way, maybe sort through some things in your mind." I said. She nodded as she did just that. I watched her and blushed that the two of us were half naked, me more so.

I blushed more when I realised my new tits were out this whole time, and hastily equipped a very baggy t-shirt to hide my figure back to my old neutral one. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I saw that Aub made it that unless I was in my underwear or less baggy clothes no one would tell the I was a girl or a boy. I looked back at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and in some sort of trance.

Deciding I was pretty much alone, I took everything off, examining myself. I saw my new figure, and blushed, feeling and seeing my decently sized cock hardening and my pussy lips wettening.

I ran my hands over myself, letting out very quiet moans occasionally as I got… 'acquainted' with my body. I was so busy, I hadn't noticed when my moans got a little… too loud. I looked back to see Aub was still in a trance, with a sigh of relief I continued what I was doing.

I got really into it after a while, moaning, one hands fingers in my pussy while somehow still rubbing my cock, the other playing with my breasts, panting with a flushed face.

"Having fun?" I heard a voice. I looked up to see Aub smiling at me. My face got more flushed as I let out a surprised noise, quickly pulling the covers over myself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Aub said in a apologetic tone. I didn't answer at first since I was still blushing like hell, still both hard and wet from my fun that was interrupted.

"I-i-i'm m-more embarrassed." I told her, peeking my head out from under the blanket. I saw her look at me sadly, her eyes were dark blue.

"I'm sorry…" she started to shift out of the bed. "I'll go down and get my own room and-"

"W-wait." I said, making her pause. "A-a-actually, u-um… c-can you help me?" I asked with a shy look on my face.

"Umm, help with what?" she asked me.

"F-f-finishing." I said, looking away, face red.

"You sure? I can leave you to finish." she said.

"P-please, help?" I requested, removing the blanket entirely, to reveal I was painfully erect, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh wow," she said as she moved closer. "It's… bigger than the ones I seen before."

"R-r-really?" I asked, fidgeting. She nodded as she looked at it some more. Her hand reached towards it but stopped.

"Can I?" she asked. I nodded, watching her carefully. I heard her gulp

as her fingers wrapped themselves around my shaft. I felt a tingle from this as this wasn't my hand.

"Y-you can continue." I told her with a soft moan. She nodded as she started to stroke my cock slowly, blushing a bit more as she can barely hold it in one hand.

I leaned back against the headboard, letting out moans and groans. "P-p-pussy t-t-too, please." I panted.

"What?" she asked as she stopped, I whimpered a bit at that as she looked closer. "Holy hell you have that too!"

"T-t-told you, I'm both." I said, blushing more. She bit her lip at this as she continued stroking. I watched her slowly lean closer to me until I felt her tongue on my pussy.

I let out a gasp of surprise, shuddering in pleasure as I looked at her with my visible eye wide, the other still covered by my eyepatch. She looked up at me as her eye colour turned to a lusty pink as she continued, stroking my dick and licking my pussy at the same time.

I started moaning a little louder, hands finding purchase on the back of her head as I shuddered again. "S-s-so good." I groaned out. She continued doing this until she stopped. I blinked in confusion until I felt her move and took my cock into her mouth and put two fingers in my pussy.

I shuddered at this, immediately cumming in her mouth at the sudden increase of pleasure, pussy clenching as it came over her fingers. She grunted at this as I heard her swallowing my cum as she moved her fingers inside me.

I gasped in surprise, previously softening cock hardening again as I moaned. Aub looked up at me with her pink eyes as she pulled her fingers out and her mouth off my cock as she slowly crawled up my body. Soon our bodies were pressing themselves on each other as she stared at me.

"I-i-isn't this a little fast?" I asked, but otherwise didn't have any complaints. She didn't say anything as I felt her shift her body a bit until she sat up and took her bra off. When she was done the two of us were both naked. Her eyes turned to a soft brown as she lowered herself onto me and laid on me.

"I know, I just want to lay with you." she said softly.

"O-okay." I said, wrapping my arms around her after pulling the covers over us, feeling myself soften and calm. "You… are amazing." I whispered softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Same goes to you." She said as she snuggled closer to me, her breasts pressing into mine. It was an odd feeling that I'm going to get used to.

"I… think I love you." I mumbled. "I'm not sure… n-never felt anything like this before."

Aub looked at me for a few moments. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off by kissing me on the lips. I felt fireworks in my head that exploded with happy emotions. As she pulled away I follow her a bit as she looked at me.

"How was that?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"Like fireworks of happy things." I whispered to her. She smiled at me as she laid on top of me.

"Well, guess what Roxo." she whispered.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head. She moved a bit until we were facing each other as she smiled. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of red.

"I love you too." she said as she kissed me again. My eye widened, before I closed it, kissing her back and moaning a little. We kissed for some time but it felt eternity.

This caused me to get hard again, my cock riding up between her thighs. She moaned at this as she pulled away.

"Someone's eager." she said with a giggle.

"C-c-can't help myself, with a gorgeous woman on top of me and all." I said with a blush. She blushed as well as she wiggled a bit on top of me.

"Do you want to continue, sure it's fast but normal people don't declare their love to someone on the second day they met." Aub said with a smirk.

"T-t-this is my first time." I mumbled, sounding scared and unsure. She kissed me again to calm me.

"It's alright, I won't force you to do this if you don't want to." she said softly.

"I-i-i-i…" I stuttered, wanting to, but also afraid since it was my first. Aub hugged me tightly as she rested on me but not moving. My cock was still between her thighs and if I moved a bit I would be lined up with her pussy. I realized that she was giving me the choice for myself, an act of trust on her part.

I decided to trust my feeling, and moved, prodding her pussy lips. She tensed a bit at this but relaxed a bit. She looked at me as her eyes were close.

"Go on love, I trust you." she said with a smile, her eyes were still a loving red. I nodded, slowly pushing myself inside of her, moaning as I did so. As I did I felt something, something stopping me from pushing into her more. As I realized what it was I looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes, I've been with a few guys but… they never got past the blowjob from me." she said with a blush.

"S-so." I started, taking her hand and smiling. "O-o-our firsts, together?" She nodded as she closed her eyes, waiting for me to push.

"I'll push on '3' okay?" I suggested. She nodded as she opened her eyes, they were a dull yellow as she looked afraid like me.

"One… two-" Was all I got to, before I suddenly hilted inside her. She gasped as her eyes changed from yellow to a painful red. She gasped and shuddered in pain as I looked down and saw blood coming out of her.

I hugged her tight, whispering comforting things to her and rubbing her back calmingly, using some mana to send relaxing magic into her. She panted in pain at first but soon it quite down. She looked at me, her eyes still had the red in them but they are slowly turning into brown.

"Eager aren't you." she said with a painful chuckle.

"I was going for the 'ripped bandaid' method." I told her, staying still. "Just tell me when you think you can handle me moving."

She nodded as we stayed like that for a bit. I felt the walls of her pussy quiver a bit but they soon slowly stop. After a few minutes Aub nodded at me that she was ready to continue.

I was about to move, then realised something. "Wait… you're on top of me." I said.

"S-so?" she asked, not understanding what I mean.

"K-kinda hard to thrust out with my ass on the bed." I said, chuckling and blushing. Aub blinked at this as she stood up, taking my cock out of her. I watched her get on her hands and knees as she faced away from me with her ass up in the air.

"How's this?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"B-better." I said, crawling behind her before standing on my knees, lining myself up again and grabbing her hips for purchase.

"Tell me if it's too much." I told her, thrusting inside. She gasped again but not in pain, only pleasure. She looked back at me, one eye the loving red while the other a lusty pink.

I slowly thrust in and out of her, moaning in pleasure and grunting in exertion. She moaned in pleasure as well as she gripped the covers on the bed with her hands. Her pussy tightened around my cock as my own pussy was getting more wet after each thrust.

I leaned myself over her form, pressing my breasts into her back as I cupped her own, squeezing and massaging them as I started going a little faster.

"M-more~!" she moaned as she took my shaft into her tightly. I simply panted, going harder and faster, feeling my cock throb inside of her.

"I-i-i'm starting to get close." I warned, panting and moaning inside her. Her pussy shuttered a bit at this as it tightened a bit. She didn't say anything other than gasps and moans.

"I-i-in, o-o-or out?" I asked, panting and pinching her nipples experimentally. She again didn't say anything but she started to push back, meeting my thrusts and giving me more pleasure.

When I was about to cum, I decided to be safe, pulling out at the last second and moaning as I came across her ass, covering it in strands of thick cum. She collapsed onto the bed panting as I looked down at her.

"That… was amazing…" she panted as she looked back at me and gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry for not saying anything but it just felt too good."

"It's alright… but now your butts all messy, want me to clean it?" I asked, partly so I could finish her off, not having felt her cum.

"Uhh, sure… wait what do you mean-" I didn't let her finish as I got to work. I started licking cum off of her as I thrusted four fingers into her pussy, looking up at her with a smirk. She gasped at this and let out a long moan.

"Y-y-you little cheeky…" she tried to finish was she was saying but she started to moan again.

I smiled, reaching down with my other hand and rubbing her clit. She moaned into the covers as she pushed her pussy into my mouth, rubbing herself on me.

Smirking, I finished cleaning her cheeks before I went to her pussy, removing my hand and thrusting my tongue inside, nibbling on her clit as I massaged her thighs. She turned as she was laying on her back and thrusting her hips. I saw her groping her breasts with one hand and putting the other on my head.

"Oh gods! More!" she yelled as she moans. I inexperienced but strangely skillfully continued my ministrations, looking up at her with a wide blue eye. She pushed my head into her pussy more as it moved around, her thumb hooked itself on one of the straps of my eyepatch.

I quickly close my left eye before she can remove it, otherwise continuing my ministrations, pushing my tongue as far in as it could go and wriggling it around, tasting her sweet juices.

"Oh gods! I'm…!" she screamed in pleasure as she came. Her juices poured out of her into my mouth. I drank them up as she was having the biggest orgasum in her life. So much that she started to thrash around, ripping my eyepatch off and sending it across the room.

After a few moments to calm down she looked down at me with a happy smile.

"Okay, that was… amazing, we should do that- hey, your eyepatch." she said as she noticed that it was gone.

"Yeah… you kinda ripped it off." I said, grunting. I could feel my Undertale magic brimming, eager to be released, but held it down through sheer DETERMINATION, refusing to show this part of what I'd gained.

"Is… something wrong with your eye?" she asked me, her eyes turned green in curiosity.

"N-no, j-just… need my eyepatch." I grunted, getting up and looking for it. Aub grabbed my hand and turned to face me. She stood in front of me looking into my eye.

"Can… can I see?" she asked as her fingers intertwined with mine. "Just for a moment."

"I-i guess." I said, sighing. I opened the eye, to reveal it to be an unsettling red, it seeming to glow with restrained power. She gasped at this for a moment but stared at it as she pushed some hair out of the way.

"It's… beautiful." she said as she stared at it some more. Her eyes turned to the loving red again.

"M-m-most people see it as 'demonic'." I said in a small voice, looking to the side. "It doesn't help with the glow."

I felt her hand on my side of my head and turned it to face her. "It's beautiful in my eyes Roxo." with that she gave me a passionate kiss.

I closed my eyes, giving her a kiss back, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer, happy tears starting to leak from my face. This kiss lasted longer than normal before we parted. Aub helped me look for the eyepatch which really didn't help me since she was bending over a lot and I saw her do it.

I managed to keep my instinctive reaction down, however, and we soon found it, me smiling and restoring it to it's rightful place, sighing in relief as the magic died down. Aub gave me a sad smile that my eye was covered but she did understand somewhat of why.

"What do you want to do now love?" she asked me.

"Let's just put some pajamas on and sleep… we're gonna need to go clothe shopping tomorrow." I said, jiggling my breasts a little with a blush. She giggled before walking over to me.

"Why not sleep in the nude?" she asked in a sexy tone, pressing herself onto me.

"T-that's okay to, b-but what if we need to leave in a hurry?" I asked, blushing.

"Says the one who can put clothes on in an instant?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, if you want to see me naked that's fine, b-but you can't just put clothes on in an instant, so it might be best for you to wear some." I said, blushing and shrugging.

"Hmmm… Naa," she said as she pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. "If we need to go quickly then I'll throw on my shirt and pants."

"Alright." I relented, smiling at her and giving her a goodnight kiss. She giggled as she rubbed her body on me as she kissed me goodnight as well. The two of us soon fell asleep in eachothers arms happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING, MORE SEX... ASSUME MOSE CHAPTERS WILL HAVE IT.**

I woke up to the feeling of my new partner on top of me, smiling as I squeezed her tighter to myself and kissing her forehead blindly. I heard her giggle a bit.

"Morning lover, how did you sleep?" she whispered.

"Amazingly, I had the bestest blanket ever." I whispered back, smiling. She giggled again as I felt her hand reach up to my breasts and gave one a squeeze.

I let out a little yelp at that, blushing. "We need to clothes shop." I reminded her.

"I know, just want to cop a feel… unless you want a quicky?" she asked me with a lusty smirk. Her eyes turned pink that I remembered from last night.

"Maybe later." I said, kissing her lips, before putting my baggy hoodie on over a now tight white undershirt, putting baggy cargo pants and regular briefs on, slipping my socks and shoes on. I turned and saw Aub putting on her pants without her underwear on before hand.

"Probably a good idea, those aren't the _best_ for you anymore." I commented. She looked back at me.

"What? My underwear?" she asked me as she buttoned her pants on and turned to me, her breasts still were in the open and still perky.

"Yeah." I said, staring a little. She saw this and smirked, jiggling her breasts at me.

"You know you want to~." she said as she started to play with her breasts a bit.

"But I must resist for now, hun, until we get clothes to tear off each other." I said dramatically, smiling at her. She jiggled her breasts a bit more.

"You sure~ the store isn't going to go anywhere for anytime and it's early in the morning." she lifted her breast up and gave it a few licks as she stared at me. "The girls are nice and perky for you love."

"I promise we can play when we find a new place to rest, we need to leave before we're kicked out… I only bought the room for two nights." I told her, it taking a lot to resist. She narrowed her eyes at me as she continued teasing me.

"Oh… I don't think we'll get kicked out if we spend about an hour of fun~." she said softly, now pinching her nipples and rubbing them.

"I promise we can fuck eachother silly later, let's just focus a little, please?" I asked. She let her breasts go which made them bounce a bit as she slowly walked over to me, her breasts jiggled at each step.

"Just. One. Hour love." she said in the most sexy tone I have ever heard, she was now pressing herself onto me as she rubbed my cock through my pants. I was going to answer, but was interrupted by the door being banged on, and the voice of the person from the front desk.

"Hey you two, out in an hour and a half alright!" the man yelled as we listen to him walk away. Aub smiled at this.

"Alright, let's have fun." I relented, smirking.

 _One hour and fifteen minutes later…_

We walked out of the hotel in a most decadent state. Aub was smiling as she had a skip in her step which made her boobs jiggle some as she wasn't wearing a bra.

"No skipping… no one get's a show but me." I said jokingly to her as I wrapped an arm around her in a half-hug, smirking at her with my hood up.

"Alright dear," she said with a giggle. "Got to say, you came a lot, got up to my back and hair."

"W-well, hard not too, with this on me the whole time." I said, giving her ass a subtle squeeze. She giggled as she squeezed mine. As we walked I hooked my arm with hers so she can guide me as I checked our stats. I saw there were some messages that I didn't see.

 _ **Relationship status update: After a night of love, your relationship with Aub went from girlfriend to lover. You go!**_

' _Heh, neat.'_ I thought as I continued.

 _ **Stats update: Due to… activities, your CON has gone up by two. 1618**_

' _That… explains a lot_ _ **,**_ ' I thought as I continued.

 _ **Due to restraining yourself from your temptations, your WIS has gone up my three. Way to try and keep it in your pants. 2023**_

' _Useful… but what's up with the last part?_ ' I thought as I read the last message.

 _ **Make sure to check your party member(s) stats as well, they have updated as well.**_

I decided to do so, swiping a hand in a disguised motion, opening up my partners stats.

 **Aub**

 **Lover**

 **Lv: 3**

 **HP:32/32**

 **MP: 175/175**

 **AURA: 100/100**

 **STR: 13 (bonuses: +1)**

 **DEX: 18 (bonuses: +4)**

 **CON: 17 (bonuses: +3)**

 **INT: 16 (bonuses: +3)**

 **WIS: 18 (bonuses: +4)**

 **CHA:18 (bonuses: +4)**

I looked at her states and saw that her CON and CHA has gone up by a lot. I rolled my eyes until I realised that since her CHA gone up it would explain her… show from earlier.

I blinked when I saw we were at the mall, swiping the screens away.

"So… anything new~." Aub asked in a sexy tone.

"Your CON and CHA are up." I told her.

"Oooo, cool what about you love?" she asked me.

"CON and WIS for me." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Ahhh our CONS are up, that means longer in bed," she teased as she looked at me. "And your WIS is up, you lasted so long from my sexy charms."

"I tried, but twas in vain." I said dramatically as we got to a clothing store. We spent the next few hours trying on some clothes and underwear. Aub forced me to by at least one thing girly to wear.

"It's for times that I want to go out with my girlfriend, it'll be rare but it'll be fun!" she said.

"I don't know…" I said, shifting uncomfortably in the feminine clothing, not used to it. It was a white shirt with enough of a opening to show a good amount of cleavage and a skirt.

"But you look so good in it!" she squealed at me. She hugged me in the clothes that I was wearing, which I had to pull her into the changing room since she was only wearing underwear that she was trying on.

"Alright." I relented, giving her a small smile. "For you, I'll wear it."

"YAY! Okay now go pick something for me!" she said as she pushed me out of the changing room. I looked back as she peeked her head out. "Unless… you want to watch me change out of underwear~."

"Going!" I said, blushing and speed walking away after quickly switching my clothes for the ones we came in in. I searched around, finding some clothes before I started to head back to the changing rooms. I got her a blue dress shirt with a kitten on it with some black yoga pants. As I walked back I saw that I was passing some lingerie. One set caught my eye the most, a dark red transparent bra with hearts on it with a matching thong.

"Perfect for her." I whispered with a blush, taking the pair.

"Something for your girlfriend?" a male's voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a guy there.

I saw a guy with pale skin and silver-gray hair and eyes. He had a smirk as he looked down at me since he was taller. He wore a slate gray and black two tone jacket, black pants and black combat boots.

"Uh, yeah." I said, nodding, ignoring the fact this one one of the _main volume one through three villains_. He looked at it for a moment before whistling at it.

"Have to say, as a guy you have a eye of fashion, if you know what I mean." he said with a smirk.

"Thanks?" I said, a little confused. "Excuse me, but… why the sudden conversation?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Ugg, this is a pain, one of them should of came and did this," he leans in closer. "Look, I'm here to say that my… boss has her eyes on you and your girlfriend."

"Sorry we're taken." I snarked, crossing my arms. He blinked at me for a moment.

"What? Did Roman see you already- oh wait," he groaned a bit at this. "Not that way, look something big is coming and my boss is extending her hand to you and your girlfriend, she thinks that you two will be useful to us."

"Because that doesn't sound like a evil villains speech at all." I commented dryly. "You got any specifics on this deal?"

"Wrong person to talk to, look if you two are up for it than come to the docks in the city tonight." the guy said before he turned and quickly leaving me with the sexy underwear in my hands.

"Strange guy." I commented with a roll of my eyes, before turning and going back to my girlfriend/partner. I walked to the changing room as Aub poked her head out.

"Hey there, what took you so long hun?" she asked me, her eyes green.

"I had a encounter with someone from season one that causes trouble." I told her, holding the bag out. "Said to meet at the docks if we wanna talk to 'his boss'... I think we should try to get in, if only to spy for a certain wizard."

"A guy?" she started before she grabbed me and pulled me in. I saw her still in the old underwear as she was looking through the bag. "What did the guy look like? Ohhh this is a cute top."

I told her what he looked like. "So, what do you think?" I asked after I was done with the description.

"That's Mercury," she said as she pulls the underwear out and gave me a sexy look before taking the underwear she was wearing off. "If I remember right he's the lackie of Cinder with Emerald, the green haired chick with the semblance of messing with one's head or something."

"Illusions." I supplied. "So, think we should try to join, just to spy a little?" I asked.

"I… I don't know…" she said as her eyes changed to a dark yellow. "I'm getting a bad feeling if we do, you know what's happens in the show right?"

"Okay, how about this." I said gently. " _I'll_ go, I'm the one that can freely 'cheat', and you stay here and help these guys, I'll level you some so you _should_ be able to handle 'that' when it happens, is that alright?" I asked gently.

"But...what if you get hurt?" she asked, her eyes getting brighter yellow. "I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Alright, how about this." I said, pooling some mana. After pooling half, and my DETERMINATION, I grunted in effort, making a small glowing star in the booth.

"I'll use my Undertale magic to SAVE, that way, if anything wrong happens, we'll know and can plan around it." I said, smirking at her. Her eyes didn't change colour but she nodded.

"A-alright… if you think this is a good idea…" she said softly, turning a bit more shy now. I quickly SAVEd, feeling myself get filled with DETERMINATION.

"Don't worry, sweetie." I said softly, cupping her chin. "I'll be fine." I added, kissing her.

She smiled a bit as she took out the rest of the clothes I got and put them on. She spun around to give me a view of everything, even her ass that the yoga pants showed off nicely.

"So? What do you think?" she asked me.

"I thi-" I started, before there was a explosion from outside. Aub fell on top of me as we hit the floor.

"Ow~ what the hell was that?" she asked as she got off of me.

"I don't know, you get changed, I'll go check." I said, getting up and rushing to the front of the store. I saw people running away and screaming. I watched this as Aub ran up beside me, wearing her old t-shirt but with the yoga pants.

"W-what's going on?!" she asked me.

"We got here two days before the breach happen." I said, panic in my voice. "Here, I'll give us the stats to help. You take the ones that get past me, alright?"

"The breach?... Wait you mean the Grimm are here?!" She asked in a panic voice.

"Yes… do you think you can fight?" I asked seriously, holding her shoulders.

"With what?! I don't know about you but, _we have no weapons!_ " she said as more people ran past us. "Ever if we did we have no idea how to use them."

"Alright… honey, here's what I need you to do… run, _now_ , I'll hold these bastards off." I promised, looking DETERMINED.

"What?! Oh hell no, I'm not leaving you here to get yourself killed!" she yelled.

"I just SAVEd, I won't die, now please, run." I begged. "The more time we argue the more others die!"

She stared at me for a moment before giving me a kiss.

"You better come back you bastard." she said before running off.

I ran to the center of the square, relieved to see the Grimm just now coming out of the hole. Quickly, I raised MP to the _billions_ … cracking my neck with a grin.

"I didn't think I'd need to use this so early… oh well." I said, removing my eyepatch and feeling _power_ rush through me, knowing both eyes were full of their respective colors and had flames of energy coming out the sides. I saw some of the Grimm saw me and headed towards me. Not wasting time they charged at me.

Wasting no time myself, I threw my right hand forward… grabbing every Grimm out so far at once in a magic hold. Lifting them up, I made my left hand into a snapping position, summoning dozens of red Gaster Blasters.

"You ruined my day with my girl, you beasts… see you in hell." I growled lowly, snapping my fingers, firing red beams that evaporated the beasts. Turning my attention to the hole, I saw more starting to climb out.

Running forward, I summoned bones, forming into a pole-arm that had sharpened ends, jumping into the hole while killing anything that came my way. Things got blurry after that, but I eventually ended up back in the square, low on mana, panting as I shot one last blaster at a giant Alpha Beowulf, to the amazement of all the huntsman that would normally be fighting that had watched me.

I smiled at them until I heard a growl from behind me. I saw a Grimm like bear that was about to attack me. I was too low on MP to make something so I lift my arms up to block it.

It didn't come though. I lowered my arms to see a woman standing on the Grimm.

"And that's for destroying my favorite shoe store." the woman said. She looked at me as she lowered her sunglasses. "Nice work kid, leave the rest to us."

As she said that she turned and her hand bag turned into a large minigun. She walked away from me as a minute later the sound of gunfire was heard.

I took some deep breaths as I fell to my knees, closing my left eye and returning the two to normal before looking around. I saw the bodies of Grimm slowly disappearing as the others were still fighting but I knew that they could handle it.

"Aub…" I whispered as she was on my mind now. I tried to get up, but couldn't, too exhausted to. I didn't want to risk messing with my stats, so I simply sat down and **Observe** d everything that happened around me.

As I watched I saw a message appeared in front of me.

 _ **Congrats! You have leveled up! Level 3 - level 7! You have 4 points to put in your stats or you can use them to gain new skills, use them wisely~!**_

 _ **Note: your party member has also leveled up! Level 3 - level 5! They have 2 points to use for stats or skills.**_

"I hope… Aub… is okay." I panted to myself. I spent some time putting my points into where I want them. When I did I felt myself getting my energy back, enough that I can stand up without any issue.

As I stood up I felt someone tap me on shoulder. I turned to see a tall woman with blonde hair and glasses. I recognized her as Glinda Goodwitch.

"I don't recognize you from the school, tell me are you a Huntsman from another school?" she asked me. I saw her look over to the side and flicked her wrist, making some rubble move on its own.

"No… ma'am." I said, taking deep breaths. "Just… passing… through."

"Hmm, I would take you in and ask you some questions but as you can see I have my hands full," she said as she looked around.

"If… I had… the energy… I'd help." I told her, still breathing.

"Well take it easy, get something to drink, are you alone or did you come with someone?" she asked me.

"Came here… with my girlfriend… told her to run… while I helped." I said. She nodded as a robot walked past us with a few bottles. The woman grabbed one of them and hands it to me.

"Here, go make sure she's safe." she said as she walked away from me.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said, taking the bottle and starting to drink as I tried to walk off.

"That was so cool!" someone yelled in front of me. I jumped back as I realised that Ruby Rose was standing in front of me.

"Uh… thanks?" I said, confused, drinking from my bottled water. She started to ask so many questions from what weapon I used to my semblance I had to back to my weapon. I blink at her as a busty blonde walked up behind her and grabbed her.

"Ruby, come on the others are waiting," the blonde said to her. She looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about her, she gets really excited at times."

"It's alright." I said, shrugging. "It was amusing."

The lady smiled as she turns away and dragged Ruby off.

"Oh come on Yang!" Ruby whined.

"No, oh by the way," Yang yelled as she turned to me. "Might want to get a different shirt!"

I blinked at her as I looked down. My baggy sweater was all torn up, some places shown my under boob. I blushed as I covered myself up, realising that all my new clothes are either destroyed or with Aub.

Deciding I had to remedy this as quickly as possible, I followed the arrow above where Aub was, inwardly glad this GAMER set of mine had this feature.

After some time since I was using the alleyways so no one saw me I found Aub sitting on a bench. She looked up from where she was and saw me.

She bolted up and ran towards me, tackling me into a hug.

"You're alive!" she sobbed as I felt the shoulder part of my ruined sweater was getting wet.

"Y-yeah… tired, sweaty, and almost naked, but alive." I said, hugging her back and rubbing her soothingly. She held me close and kissed me a few times. I blushed a bit as she pulled away and looked at me.

"You're not kidding about the almost naked part." she said as she moved us into the alleyway from everyone around us.

"Can I g-get some of the clothes we got, please?" I asked, face red.

"Yeah sure." she said as she looked back at where she was sitting. She quickly ran over and grabbed the bag and ran back. As she got near she looked into it and made a face. "Uhhh, good news or bad ish news first?"

"Bad." I said, sighing. She didn't say anything as she showed me the bag. Inside I saw the only pair she got was the girly one that I got for myself.

"I'm so sorry, it's the first thing I grabbed in the panic, I-"

"It's fine, I can handle being a girl until we get the other clothes back." I told her, kissing her gently. She gave me a sad smile as she hands me the clothes.

After finding a spot to change I took my ruined clothes and put them into the bag. I started to put the new ones on but halfway through I realised something, I didn't know how to put a bra on.

"Uh, Aub?" I called, sounding embarrassed.

"Yes, something wrong?" she asked.

"C-can… you come help me put the bra on?" I asked, voice going timid.

"Okay." she said. She came over and helped me put a simple gray bra on. When it was on I tugged on it since I wasn't used to wearing a bra. I put on my shirt and looked down at myself.

"Still not used to this." I mumbled, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Again, sorry." Aub said. She looked me over and blush. "But, you look beautiful in them."

"T-thanks." I said, kissing her with a red face. She smiled and took my hand and the two of us headed out.

As we walked I started to notice that as I walk I was swaying my hips a bit, drawing the attention of the guys around me, making me start blushing a bit.

I shyly hid by bringing myself closer to Aub, burying my face in her shoulder.

"We're almost back at the hotel, don't worry." she said softly as she squeezes her hand with mine.

"I thought we were getting the rest of our stuff?" I whispered back, squeezing back.

"I will, I don't think it's best to head there when you're like this." she said.

"O-okay… will you go get the stuff for me?" I asked as we neared the hotel. She nodded as we entered. I saw the man again as he lift up his hand with a keycard.

"Don't ask." he said as he passed it off to us. We climbed the steps, I felt my breasts jiggle a bit from walking up the steps as we got to the room. We went in as I walked over to the bed and sat on it with a sigh.

"I'll got get them and maybe something to eat, okay?" Aub said.

"Yes, thank you." I said, hugging her tightly. She hugged me before leaving to get me my clothes. I sat there alone again in the hotel room.

"I used too much mana too fast earlier." I mumbled to myself with a frown. "I need practice, and actual spells."

Deciding to remedy this, I spent the hour or so it took for her to come back practicing and making spells, enough that I was satisfied for now.

As I finished I heard a knock on the door. "Roxo, it's me… are you decent and not doing anything with yourself?"

"Y-yeah, come in!" I exclaimed, blushing. Aub opened the door with more bags before and wore a different top. This one was a tight tank top that hugged her breasts nicely.

"So I went around and got some more clothes for us and the majority of clothes I got you were dark coloured baggy clothes and some men clothing." she said as she placed the bags down before pulling some small ones that look like they were from a fast food joint.

"Thank you love." I said, smiling, before taking a sniff. "What'd you get?" I asked, stomach growling.

"Just some burgers, it's good that they have fast food joints here." Aub said as she gave me a small bag. "As I was shopping I found some clothes that would look really cute on you but I refrained myself from buying them."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, opening the small bag and taking out the burger, hungrily starting to eat it. As we ate I saw Aub pull out some bags that she bought before packing the rest of the new clothes in them. I watched her do this and looked at her body, due to the clothes she was wearing I saw all of her curves in full view.

I thought what I would look like if it was me wearing clothes like that… and shivered, not liking it… on me anyway.

"So, did anything interesting happen?" I asked, leaning against her.

"Other than a few guys trying to hit on me not really," she said as she turned to me and put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I just don't understand why they would do that?"

"Cause you're the most gorgeous woman on the planet?" I offered.

"Why thank you, and your the most handsome and beautiful being I met as well." she said with a smile. I blushed furiously, hiding my face in her shoulder at this, not having expected a counter compliment.

I looked down her body and saw what look like a small bit of a dark red bra sticking out of her top. I then heard her sniff the air.

"By the way love, you kinda stink." she said.

"R-really?" I asked, blushing and moving back a little. "W-well I _did_ just fight a ton…"

"Go get clean." she said with a giggle as she nods the the bathroom.

"You don't wanna come with?" I asked, before smirking. "I don't think I can _quite_ reach my 'back' I said, trying to reach it and 'failing'.

"Well I was walking around a lot so I guess so." she said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom, taking her top off along the way and tossing it away. As she walked in there was a sight pause before she tossed something my way.

I caught it and saw it was the bra I got her before the attack. I smiled, putting it down before stripping myself as I followed her. When I got into the bathroom I saw her bending over in the large bath tub. Her ass was pointing in my direction and shaking a bit.

I blushed, cock suddenly hard as a rock, walking over to her and giving her ass a gentle slap. She yelped a bit before giggling.

"Hey love, it's almost ready so give it a few moments." she said as she fiddles with the knobs.

"Okay, I'll just step back and admire the view." I told her, removing the rest of my clothes and doing so, taking a seat on the toilet. After a few moments she stood up and turned to face me. She saw my hardened cock and gave me a sexy look. She walked over and sat on my lap with my cock in front of her.

"Some one's happy to see me." She said.

"Very." I said, leaning forward and licking her neck a little. She smiled as she start to rub herself on me.

"H-honey, maybe we s-should wait till we're in the shower?" I suggested, moaning a little and nibbling on a earlobe.

"Fine fine," she said getting off of me and turning to the shower. "You just want to look at my ass more."

"Lil bit." I admitted shamelessly, slapping it again. "It is a _fine_ ass though."

"Damn right it is." she said before hopping into the shower. She made a sexy come here look at me with a smirk. I obliged eagerly, stepping in and wrapping my arms around her, rubbing my cock between her ass cheeks. She giggled a bit at this.

"What do you want to do hun?" she asked me.

"Well… I never got the 'backdoor' did I?" I asked, blushing a little.

"My aren't you eager." she said as she pushed me back with her ass and got ready for me. "All ready for you love."

"O-okay." I said, moaning as I gently went into her. "T-t-tight." I groaned in pleasure, staying still.

"Y-yeah…" she said under me. She didn't moan but grunted a bit.

"You okay hun?" I asked gently, moving my hands, one to her breast and the other to her pussy, starting to play with the two parts of her.

"Y-yeah, just getting used to it." she moans.

"Just tell me when I can move." I whispered, nibbling on her neck. After a bit of foreplay Aub nodded at me.

I slowly thrust in and out of her, moaning and groaning at her tightness as I did, suckling on her neck to leave a mark. Soon she started to moan at this as it became easier to thrust into her.

I smirked into my suckling, slipping three fingers into her as I went faster and harder. She started to pant and groan at this. She let out a long moan as she came on me as I continued to pound her until I came, filling her ass to the brim, some leaking out and onto the bottom of the tub.

She started shaking as I held her. She panted at this and shuttered. "Was… it good?" I asked, panting myself.

"Y-yeah…" she moaned. "Can't feel my legs."

"Then I did good." I said cockily, exiting her and gently setting her down. "Wanna wash each other?"

"Do me first until I can stand again?" she asked me.

"Of course." I said with a smile, starting to wash her. After a few moments Aub had the strength to stand and started to wash me. I giggled, it tickling a little as we continued washing each other until we were both clean.

We stepped out of the shower as Aub hands me a towel. I smiled, accepting it, using it to start drying her off, paying extra attention to her breasts and crotch.

She raised an eyebrow at me but didn't stop me. I giggled, finishing drying her off and moving to dry myself off, only having wanted to tease her.

The two of us finished and stepped out into the other room where there was still some food left. I hungrily dug into my half, smiling.

"So… what's the plan now?" Aub asked as she was eating her fries.

"Well, I wanted to go to the docs and do our plan… I'll boost your stats enough you _should_ get into beacon, so go there and see if they'll at least let you hang out for a while, alright?" I asked, swallowing my own food. Aub frowned at me.

"I have a bad feeling about this… but I can't stop you." she said with a sigh.

"I promise to be careful." I told her, hugging her. She hugged me back.

"Be safe." she said. I simply nodded, kissing her deeply. When I was done I stood up and put on some new clothes on. I headed to the door and looked back at Aub. She gave me a sad wave.

I teared up a little, waving back before pulling myself together, pulling the hood of my black baggy hoodie up and walking out the door, having left her half the money just in case from my bag, and going to the meeting place.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood at the meeting place, tapping my foot inpatiently and sighing in irritation, wondering where they were already. Soon I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned and saw Mercury with two other woman as well.

One had short green hair with red eyes and dark brown skin. The other had long black hair wand amber eyes with pale skin. I knew them to be the other two bad guys from the show.

"I do apologize on being late, we were… busy with some stuff." The black haired woman said. Just by her voice alone I knew that she was the boss of the other two.

"Whatever… so, what's your groups deal?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. The woman turned and walked towards the water a bit, looking out to the water.

"There's a tournament happening in the coming future, there we're going to send a… message to everyone that would listen." she said.

"Alright… how do _I_ fit into this?" I asked, wary.

"That's what I want to know," the green haired woman asked. "What do we need this guy for, our plan is perfect."

"That's true, but I'm not one to have a backup plan, also I have some new information that's most interesting." the leader said. She looked back at me as she continued. "There's a land across the sea that people have never seen before, beings that wield dust like power that one could only dream of, some say they can move the sun and moon."

"Wait, really? But the moon is far away, how can-" Mercury started but the green haired woman stopped him as the leader spoke.

"Yes, and soon a group will head out and go to this land," she turned to face me. "They will leave right before our plan is set in motion, I ask of you to go with them and send information back telling us what's there."

"Huh." I said, frowning in thought. "What's in it for me?"

"For you and your… girlfriend," she said as she gave me a smile that sent shivers up my spine. "Let's say, anything."

"Anything I'd want?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Power, wealth, anything?"

"Anything you want," she said as she walked past me. "When everything is done that is."

"What if I were to say I wanted you?" I asked bemusedly, my tone telling them it was a joke. She leans forward at me with a smile.

"We'll see," she said as she turns away and walks off. "We'll have someone waiting for you on one of the ships so you can send us information, if you agree to it."

With that the three of them were gone, leaving me alone. I sighed, walking back to where Aub was. When I got back I opened the door and saw Aub laying on the bed wearing a tank top and a thong, reading a book. She didn't notice me as she was reading and humming to herself.

I smiled, sneaking up to her before pouncing onto her back. She yelped which turned to giggling as she turned over and smiled up at me.

"Hey love." she said.

"Hey, so I found out what they wanted." I told her.

"Oh? And what do they want?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Wants to send me across the sea to some forign land to gain info, it'd be a nice vacation… we could give a letter to Oz, prevent everything, then go there before they're any wiser." I said, smirking.

"So… we go through with the plan, give a letter to Oz and jump ship?" she asked me.

"Yep." I said, nodding. She smiled at me.

"That could work!" she then frowned a bit. "But, what if Oz thinks this is a joke?"

"You saw the show, do you think he'll think this is a joke?" I asked her.

"True… so, what do you want to do now?" She asked me.

"I want to snuggle with my lover." I said, hugging her tight. She giggled as she kissed me.

"Well take off some of those baggy clothes, I want to snuggle with you, not a baggy pillow." she said with a smirk.

"Alright." I said, taking off everything except for my underwear. We laid in bed in each other's arms snuggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

I woke up with my arms around my girlfriend, smiling and taking a sniff of her hair, nuzzling her some. Her hair had a scent of chocolate and she smiled a bit as she slept.

I smiled, suckling her neck a little to wake her up. She moans a bit as she wakes up.

"Morning love," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my body.

"Morning." I said, kissing her cheek. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Good, better with you." she said as she press into me, her breasts squishing mine.

I smiled. "We should probably make that letter before we do anything else." I commented. "We can have _fun_ after." I whispered, rubbing my knee against her pussy a little. She whimpers sadly at me as she made a pout.

"Hey, no pouting, or I'll punish you and take all the pleasure form myself~" I said teasingly, kissing her. She didn't say anything as she giggled.

"Now, ideas on how to write this thing?" I asked, bringing a pen and paper from my inventory.

"Don't give any names about us but tell them that something bad is going to happen that involves the Grimm and the White Fang." she said as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Okay…" I said, concentrating. I wrote that the White Fang were planning something involving the stadium, and put a comment that they should be able to turn off all broadcasts just in case, before quickly adding that the transfers three were not what they seemed.

"This good?" I asked my girlfriend, showing her it.

"Can you give me the letter for a minute and some paper." she asked me.

"Okay." I said, handing the items to her. She took it and began writing something down. I looked over and saw that she was rewriting the letter.

"You wrote something else down at one point so they could tell that this is from you, I haven't so they can't trace it back to me." she said as she finished it. I looked at it and saw that it was much neater than mine, almost from someone from a noble house.

"Oh, nice, thanks." I said, sighing in relief. "Alright, I'll go deliver this, then we can hit that ship and get the fuck outta dodge."

"Wait…" she said as she stood up. She walked over and picked up my girly clothes. "I know you'll hate it but it will cover all bases, just in case."

I sighed, nodding. "Alright, it's best." I admitted. "Should I put it on now then, then change when we get on the ship to leave?"

"Kinda…" she said as she puts it down and pulls out some makeup. "Go mail it, dunk your head in water, come back, then we'll leave."

"Shit, my hair and eyes are kinda unique." I suddenly cursed, frowning. She stared at me as she pulls out a black, long haired wig. I stared at her for a moment.

"Okay so I got a little frisky and went out to buy some stuff to… make times a bit more fun." she said with a blush.

"It's fine, that's perfect, it'll cover both eyes and I can look as different as possible, you did good." I told her, kissing her. "Now… get it over with, please."

It took about an hour and a half but Aub finished and showed me a mirror. What I saw was a completely different person. I saw what I would look like if I was really a full fledged girl. I blushed a bit as I turned my head.

"You should get going soon," she said. I looked up and saw her blushing. "I'm trying my best to not to pounce on you from how you look."

"R-right." I said, taking the letter and slipping some slippers on, before hurrying out of the hotel. I then made my way towards the bullheads, so I could get taken to beacon.

After I got to beacon I quickly made my way to drop the letter off. I heard some guys call out at me, flirting with me and so on. I blushed, keeping my head down as I rushed faster.

When I got to the bullheads, I walked up to a guard. "H-hi." I said in the most girly, female voice I could muster.

"Uhh, hi… can I help you miss?" the guard asked. I blushed a bit as he said this.

"I need to get to beacon, please." I told him. He looked me over for a minute and looked at the other guard for a moment.

"You do know that the students there are training for the Tournament right," he said. "Most tours are canceled until after it."

"I have a message for the headmaster." I said, shuffling in place.

"A message," he said. "Listen, you do know that Headmaster Ozpin is a very busy man."

"I know, but _please_ , this is really important." I begged, frowning sadly.

"Again, he's a busy man and-"

"Please, sir… I'll give you a peek at these~" I purred with a heavy blush, cupping my breasts. The other guard chocked a bit as the guard in front of me blushed.

"Uhhhh, that won't be necessary," he said as he took the message. "I'll get this to him right away miss, have a nice day."

"Thank you, please make sure he get's it as quickly as possible, it's important." I said, relieved. He nodded quickly as he turned and headed off. I turned and headed back where I came from.

" _You owe me so damn much for all this._ " I mumbled to myself as I walked. After making my way back to the hotel I went into our room to see Aub sitting at the desk writing something. She looked at me and smiled.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Everyone tried hitting on me, I was embarrassed the whole time, and I had to offer, but not actually, flash a guard for them to take the damn message." I told her, walking over and face planting on the bed, just _done_ with today.

"Oh wow…" was all she said. I turned to face her and remembered that I was still wearing this damn outfit. I hastily de-quipped it, tossing the clothes and wig before taking my patch on and walking towards the bathroom to dunk my face. After I did all that I stepped out of the bath room, hair and face wet and in my underwear, I slowly looked over at Aub as she was staring at me.

"I promise that I'll make it up to you and never ask you to do something like that again." she said.

"It's fine." I sighed, putting my patch back on. "It's just… too much for my first exertion alone." I mumbled, sighing and sitting next to her, leaning on her.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she hugged me. "I'll do anything to make up for it hun, anything."

"Okay… I'll think of something later." I mumbled, hugging her back and shaking a little, burying my face into her shoulder. "For now, I need hug."

The two of us hugged which moved to the bed as we snuggled a bit as I laid next to her. She said sorry a few times to me as we stayed there. I just hugged her without saying a word.

"Okay, let's get out of here now." I whispered to her, curling into her a little.

"Okay, I wanted to maybe have some fun but we can do that on the boat." she said as she got out of bed and passed me some baggy clothes. I looked up at her as she bent down to clean the room a bit, giving me a nice view of her ass and breasts as the top she was wearing fell forward, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

I blushed a tiny bit, my mood dampening the pleasure I'd normally get, instead throwing my baggy clothes on and closing my visible eye, sighing and just waiting for her to finish. When she was done I saw her wearing some normal clothes that were somewhat the same as I was wearing, baggy that covered her curves and put on a hat.

"Alright, ready to go." she said as she put her backpack on. I nodded, putting my own in my inventory and walking next to her.

"Could you… hold me as we walk?" I asked, looking down.

"Do you need to ask?" she asked as she pulled me closer. I smiled, leaning on her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Let's go, our boat should be leaving in a hour." I whispered. She nodded as we headed off. It took us no time to get where we need to be and saw the ship. An old wooden ship ready to sail.

"Oi, why aren't we just take one of those airships?" I heard someone ask another near us.

"I heard that the place we're going messes with the tech they have so they have to go low tech for this." another said. We ignored the rest and made our way to one of few similar boats that were docked.

There seemed to be someone waiting with a sign that said 'purple hair', and I gestured to him. He quickly walked over and pulled us away from the others.

"You are who you are?" he asked oddly. I looked at Aub for a moment before back at the man.

"I am who I am." I replied back. He nodded as he pulled some things out.

"Okay, you two are dust researchers on this voyage to study the weird powers over there, your names are Sam and Susan, here's your ids and info and this," he said as he pulled out what looks like a thumb drive. "Is what you will use to send info to us, understand?"

"Yeah, I got it." I said with a nod, taking the thumb drive. He nodded before looking around.

"You never saw me." he said as he quickly walked away from us.

"Wow, that felt… odd." Aub said.

"Well, 'Susan', shall we?" I asked meekly.

"Of course, 'Sam'." she said with a grin. The two of us went and board one of the ships. One of the guard stops us and we gave her our 'ids'.

"Aren't you two a little young to be Dust researchers?" She asked us.

"Excuse me, but are _you_ an expert on dust research?" I asked, narrowing my eye, pretending to be a arrogant important person.

"No, I'm not." she said as she gave us back our ids and walked away.

"Oooo, nice acting." Aub said with a grin.

"Thanks." I said meekly, smiling and leaning into her a little more.

"Let go find the room we would be staying in, these clothes are making me sweaty." she said, pulling her clothes a bit. I nodded, and we boarded, quickly finding our room.

As soon as we entered and closed the door Aub threw the backpack onto the bed and started taking off the baggy clothes. Soon she was wearing shorts and a white tank top what had some damp spots.

"How can you wear these, it's like I was in a oven!" she asked me as she started to fan herself.

"The trick is walking so that it opens a little occasionally to let the heat out." I told her. She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed which the room had two small ones.

"Nice to know," she said as she laid down. "Well, we're on the boat, off to see a new land."

"To adventure!" I exclaimed, smiling and getting into the other bed after taking my own clothes off.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Aub said. "Are you going to make me come over there?"

"Yes." I said mischievously. She frowned and stayed in her bed.

"To bad, after the heat wave I just had I'm not moving." she said as she got comfortable.

"Okay." I said, a little disappointed, slumping exhaustedly into my own bed. The two of us stayed in our room for the time being as the boat started to move. Aub took out a book to read as I laid in my bed alone.

Since I had nothing better to do, I just started… thinking. I thought about the people I left behind in my old world. I thought about my writing buddies, the people I'd met in school, my mom, my cats, my sisters, and my brothers.

All these thoughts eventually became too much, and I started to shake as I silently sobbed in my bed, curling up on my side and hugging myself. After a few sobs I felt Aub arms wrap around me as she brought me closer.

"I guess you persuaded me to come over." she whispered in my ear.

I immediately turned over, crying into her chest and shaking terribly, sobbing. She held me and rubbed my back as she hummed softly to me. I stayed there, sobbing for about two hours, before I ran out of tears, simply staying still instead and clutching her like a lifeline.

"You want to talk about it, when you're ready?" she asked me.

"I-i-i w-w-was thinking a-about e-everything I left behind." I told her in a whisper, sniffling. "I-i-it all… just hit me at once."

"I know the feeling… I took time to think of everything I left behind." she whispered.

"I… miss everything." I whispered.

"You have me, but… I know of missing family," she said sadly. "Did I told you about my brothers and sisters?"

"No…" I trailed off, looking up at her expectantly.

"Well, my mom, dad, brothers and sisters… gone, they aren't around anymore." she said. I froze, looking up at her with wide eyes. "My dad was a soldier in the army that died on one of his trips, my mom died to cancer, my brothers and sisters… I don't want to talk about… I'm all that's left of my family."

I hugged her tightly. "That sounds so horrible." I whispered. She nodded as her eyes turned to a water blue.

"I was all alone with nobody to care, then you showed up and started to care, you're all I have left Roxo." she said as she kissed my forehead.

"All we have is each other." I smiled, nuzzling her breasts. She smiled as she brought me closer. "So let's be together forever." I added sleepily, yawning.

"That's the plan." Aub said as she pulled the blanket over us, falling asleep in each other's arms, which is now starting to become a pattern for us.

[hr] a week past [hr]

I walked along the ship deck enjoying the sight of the ocean as I heard some others talking.

"Hey, have you heard what happened at the tournament? There was a large Grimm attack, whole army of them came and wrecked the place." one of them said.

"Really? Wow, guess we're lucky we left huh." the other said. I froze at this, before running back to the room, going inside and jumping face down onto my bed.

"Umm, you okay Roxo?" Aub asked me.

"It didn't work." I sobbed, trembling on the bed.

"What didn't work?" Aub asked as she came over and held me.

"T-the city still fell." I told her, shaking, hands over my eyes.

"Oh...well we tried…" she said sadly. "Did you hear anything more about it?"

"N-no, I-i just know it's wrecked." I told her, sobs wracking my form.

"I see, hey I'm going to see if I can pull some more info of what happened, is that alright?" she asked me.

"O-okay… p-please, tell me good news, I-i really need it right now." I said, sniffling. She nodded as she left. I laid there for about fifteen minutes until she came back.

"Well, the message didn't work like it hoped but it did save a lot of lives." she said as she came back and held me again. "It seems that there were more guards and more protection but some how most of the robots turned and the Grimm still came in, only less in number until a giant one came around."

I thought hard, before cursing. "Dammit, I forgot that they sabotaged the robots network." I said, my fury quickly turning to tears.

"We did do good, a lot of people got out, so that's a thing." she said pulling me closer.

"I guess." I said, a little cheered up now, my head having found itself resting on her breasts. "I… just wish we could have completely prevented it."

"You have to think, this is Cinder we're talking about and that creepy woman she works for." Aub said as she made it more comfortable for me as I laid on her breasts.

This sparked a memory in me, making me smile a little. "Hey, speaking of her, you know how she had those creepy black pits that made Grimm?" I asked.

"Yeah… what about them?" she asked.

"W-well, I've been capturing local aquatic Grimm, and studying them when you aren't around… I think I'm close to finding a way to make my own, loyal to me." I told her.

"What are you planning?" she asked me.

"Fight fire with fire." I said. "Right now, I'll only be able to make aquatic, and I'll need to change how they'll look when they come out, but if I can make my own…" I trailed off, waiting for her to finish it for me.

"You'll have an army of Grimm to fight for you?" she answered.

"Exactly, imagine how much better everything will be, I'll make my Grimm, use them to kill the old Grimm, kill their maker, then kill off my own and burn the pits so no one can make them ever again." I said, looking up at her with a proud smile, thinking it was a great plan.

"That's great but… would that just make you just like her?" she asked. "Also, how do you know if she's really making them, maybe she's just controlling them, and what of the others, would they just side with you if they find out that you can make Grimm and control them."

"Either way, they need to be stopped." I said with a shrug. "I'll find a way, with my current plan or another."

"We will love," she said cupping my hand. "I'm getting the feeling that where we're going we'll find them."

"Let's hope." I said, squeezing her hand and curling into her more.

[hr] a few more weeks later [hr]

I fumbled around below deck as the storm rocked the ship. The other ones were gone, ether destroyed or missing out in sea. I looked around as I raced to the room that me and Aub were sleeping in.

This boat won't last long and we have to get out of here. I got to the door and ripped it open. I saw her closing the bag of the last backpack and putting it on.

"We gotta get outta here, now!" I said in a worried panic.

"I got everything, let's get off this thing." she yelled. The two of us ran towards the upper deck to see that everyone is gone, all the lifeboats were gone. I looked around in a panic until I saw one last one. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it. We get about a few feet until I saw a titlewave coming at us. I looked back at the boat and used a bit of my magic throw her into it as the wave crashed onto me.

I was swept away as the wave carried me away. As I got up to the surface I saw the boat was farther away and I could barely hear Aub screaming my name.

That was the last thing I heard as the water covered me.

[hr]

I opened my eye to the blue sky as I floated in the water. I turned my head to see just the ocean by the far as the eye can see. No one around me, I was alone. I couldn't even see the arrow above Aubs position in the party.

I didn't move, I simply closed my eye and let the ocean take me.

"ROXO!" I heard her voice. I opened my eyes as I saw that my eye patch was gone as I started to look around until I saw a small boat. "ROXO!"

I ignored the burning feeling of my eye using mana without my say so, swimming towards Aub with desperation on my face. I managed to get there, climbing into the boat and throwing myself at her, sobbing.

"Roxo!" she yelled as she sobbed into me. We held each other as she kissed me all over. "Are you hurt? Are is anything broken?!"

"I-i-i don't know, I'm still pumping adrenaline." I told her honestly, slowly feeling my leg start to ache. "I think my legs hurt."

She pushed me down as she tore my pants off to check my legs.

"I don't see anything broken, oh Roxo." she said as she continued to kiss me. "I thought I lost you."

"I t-thought I lost you too." I mumbled, accepting the kisses, before a stab of pain went through my leg, making me cry out and clutch it.

"What's wrong!" she asked me.

"I-it's not broken, I-i think it's fractured." I whimpered to her, holding my right leg. She looked at it as she started to pull stuff to help. Soon my leg was wrapped up with a number of clothes that oddly helped.

"We don't have anything but this is the best I can do." she said in a panic tone. Her eyes were bright yellow as she looked at my leg.

"H-hopefully we land soon." I said, looking nervously at the water.

"Yeah…"

[hr]One week later[hr]

"I'm starting to really hate the water now." Aub said as she stared out to sea. She was now in only her underwear as the sun was much hotter than normal. It looked brighter as well.

"I… think I've developed a fear of it." I whimpered, a nervous wreck, shaking as I had a makeshift patch on, closing and opening my other eye periodically. Aub came over and hugged me as she been careful of my leg.

"I'm sick of the water, I would have sex with a dog if I can get out of the water." she said annoyed.

"I-i j-j-just wanna go home." I whimpered, sobbing. Aub brought me closer as I cried into her. We spent a few hours like that as I stopped crying, to tired to cry, we were out of food and water and I just wanted this to me done with, I wanted it to be over.

"Roxo, please tell me I'm not hallucinating that I see land." Aub said. I looked at where she was looking and I saw it, land. I looked over at Aub as she looked at me.

"LAND!" we both screamed as we both scrambled to paddle towards land. I winced in pain from my leg as Aub grabbed both ores and started rowing. Soon we landed on shore and Aub jumped out can started kissing the ground.

"Oh land! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed as she kissed the ground. This leads to her spitting out sand. "Totally worth it!"

"A-aub, help." I called with a whimper, from where I laid in the boat, unable to get up. She came over and picked me up and placed me on the sand. I dug my hand into the sand as I felt it's warmth.

"I'm so happy to be on land again." I said, sniffling. "But… I can't walk."

"I'll help you, we'll find someone and-" she was cut off as there was a snap and a growl. "Oh come on…"

We turned to see a large beowulf coming towards us. It growled at us as Aub groaned.

"REALLY!" she yelled as it roared at us. Only we heard a gunshot as it fell onto the ground. A large smoking axe was coming out of the back of it as I watch a man walked out of the forest and saw us.

"Holy shit, there's other humans here." he said as he pulled the axe out of the Grimms back. I looked up at the man as he had black hair and brown eyes. He looked at both of us for a moment.

"Hey… thanks for the save." I said, waving weakly.

"No problem, where did you two come from," he said as he looked at Aub. "and why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"Came from across the sea, our boat was lost at sea and we were stuck in that." I said, gesturing to the smaller boat. "For… a long time."

"You have no idea how bad it was." Aub said as she crawled over to me.

"I can guess, but that doesn't answer my question, where did you two come from, you didn't just appeared on a boat did ya." the man said as he puts his axe down and leans on it.

"We came from Vale." I told him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Vale?" he said.

"Yeah, you know the place that has Beacon Academy." Aub said. The man eyes widened at this.

"You mean… places from RWBY?" he asked me.

"You're… from another world to?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, let's get you two someplace safe." he said as he walked over and picked me up. The three of us headed out as we left our bags at the boat. The man said he'll go back and get it.

On the way the man started mumbling to himself as he must of forgotten I was there.

"First Grimm, then anthro horses and now this, I'm going to lose it soon." he mumbled as he carried me.

He took us to a cave that looked lived in. He put me down as he gave me a better brace for my leg before heading out to get our bags. He gave us some blankets as Aub wrapped one around me and herself and put my head on her lap as the man left.

"Why did everything go so wrong so fast?" I asked quietly, sniffling.

"If it did we would be dead Roxo," Aub said as she combed through my hair. "But we're still here, so that's something."

"It's just been one bad thing after another lately." I mumbled, closing my eye.

"Look on the bright side, we are alive, we are together, and mostly we're not in that blasted water." she said happily. "I think I'm going to have nightmares about that for some time now."

"I… don't think I can go on a _boat_ again." I whispered, moving into a more comfortable position in her lap.

"Agreed, say wasn't the man talking to himself? I saw his lips moving and thought he was talking to you." she asked me.

"Yeah, he said something about… anthro horses?" I said, questioningly.

"Anthro… horses? Why do I getting a feeling that we're in some fan-fic about a kids show?" Aub asked as the guy returned with our bags. He put them down and looked into a pot that was cooking over a fire. He walked over and sat across of us.

"So, let's get the little things out of the way, I'm Jet who are you?" he asked us.

"I'm Roxo." I said simply, not deigning to give him my last name.

"Aub." she said her name with a small smile.

"Alright, so you two come from another world?" he asked us.

"Yeah, we just… appeared in an alley." I told him. Jet then rubbed his face as he looked at us.

"Okay, the next thing I'm to say may sound crazy and I also think it is as I thought I went crazy until I saw you two but… have you heard of a rumor about people disappearing at cons or other places?"

"I did." I said. "But I fell asleep and was brought here."

"I have as well, kinda like those stories on the internet that… I… have…" Aub eyes went wide at him. "You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't but it's true," he said as he points outside. "There's a town near here that is full of talking horse people and when the moon is full there's a mare with a horn on it."

"That's just wonderful." I groaned, sighing.

"It's really not."

 **Well, that's all for this site folks, for the rest of the story, look up Wicked DG on Fim!... (His idea for the pony stuff, btw, I just don't care ;)**

 **(Oi! You said it was okay with you! )**

 **(I never said it wasn't okay with me, I planned to be a dick to my readers of this story from the start… because I give no fucks)**

 **(Right… well see you all in the next Chapter ^_^)**

 **(On a completely different site!)**


End file.
